League of Carries Wikia
. ''NAVIGATION PANEL Ashe Caitlyn Corki Draven Ezreal Graves Jinx Twitch Vayne Welcome to the League of Carries Wikia This is a wiki about the AD carries in League of Legends. What does AD carry mean? There are five different roles in League of Legends, one of them is AD carry, the main attack damage dealer in the team. Their main task is to eliminate specific targets. Their strength lies in items improving damage. Because they attack from a distance, they always need to care the right position, so as not to suddenly find themselves on the line of enemy fire. Initially, they are carried by their teammates, so they could freely collect gold needed for essential items. When they earn the items, the roles switch, so ADC become carries, i.e. lead their team to victory. Farming One of the most important things ADC need to master is good farming, i.e. earning gold through last hitting minions or neutral creatures. This way of getting gold is much more important than killing other champions. Saying that kills are unnecessary may be somewhat of an overstatement, but they are rather just a nice addition to regular farming, measured by CS (Creep Score - the number of minions and neutral creatures killed). A good '''ADC' will not let a single creature pass through, even if killing it would require using his abilities. That requires a lot of training and good knowledge of a champion. DPS Another important role is DPS (Damage Per Second), since in late game ADC are capable of dealing huge damage. If they die, the team loses its driving force. This is why they need constant protection from Tanks, Fighters, and Supports. From behind the frontline they can focus on staying alive and eliminating the most important and the most dangerous targets: AD/AP Carry. Playing this type of champion requires something of a sixth sense which would warn against an incoming danger. Think, before you attack, so you did not die yourself. Sometimes it is better to give up hunting an enemy with little health, than to find yourself in 1 vs. 3 situation deep in the enemy territory. Better safe, than sorry! Selecting items according to circumstances Each purchase should be well-thought-out, especially if you are an ADC. Some items may help you in farming and staying on your lane (Vampiric Scepter), and others (Zeal, Pickaxe, B.F. Sword) may have a huge impact on team fights, if, for instance, the opposing team tries to capture the Dragon. An important matter is adapting the inventory to current situation. If, let's say, enemies bought defensive items (e.g. Chain Vest, Glacial Shroud), it would be wise to invest your gold in Last Whisper, so you could still deal pretty high damage. If enemies focus their attacks on ADC, it is good to consider buying Guardian Angel, so to stay in fight just a little bit longer, thus extending your chance for victory. It is equally important to have at least one life stealing item (e.g. Bloodsucker). Without this, staying alive can be a real challenge. Cooperation with Support Each ADC's best friend is a Support. This duet usually guards the Bottom, close to the Dragon's location. Two additional champions stationed nearby will definitely help to control the area, and react swiftly, if, for instance, the opposing team is trying win some advantage through killing the Dragon. ADC and Support should act as one unit, understand each other perfectly, and compensate for the other's weaknesses. Support is not a nanny, though he is an important team member without whom ADC could not survive frontline attacks. Respect your Support, and he will reciprocate with the same. Remember - in most cases he is the only help you will get. The AD Carries: Made by: Plexus&Fanttih Category:Browse